The main objective is to improve CT image quality in regions adjacent to bony structures. An accurate diagnosis of the neural disorders in the spinal canal, spinal foramena and skull requires clear imagery of soft tissue near bone. With current reconstruction techniques, bony structures mask the detail of adjacent soft tissue obscuring diagnostic evidence in those areas. In some cases, invasive procedures such as instillation of water-soluble metrizamide by a cervical or lumbar puncture, can aid the clinician but with considerable risks. The risks include headache, nausea, vomiting, allergic reactions, or even death. The method proposed here is to combine computer graphics and signal processing techniques to enhance tissue components of CT images of the spinal cord and its cervical spinal fluid, or any body section of a similar nature. These components in the Fourier domain are suppressed by spillover due to the rapid falloff in density at the spinal vertebral body boundaries. The proposed technique mathematically suppresses the bone, on an image dependent basis, and reconstructs the remaining tissue. CT images are first constructed normally, then selected bone structures are isolated using an automatic edge detector. The bone isolated is then software scanned to determine its projection data. Subtraction of bone data from the original projection data delivers improved detail of soft tissue adjacent to the bone structures. The significance of the proposal is to make visualization of the spinal cord and epidural sac possible without contrast injections. Also, the internal structure of the petrous bone, optic sheath, the spinal foramena are rendered with improved clarity using second generation CT architecture.